OB Build 1.7
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.7 Update 5 May 2011 This Update introduces several gameplay improvements and adjustments. 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Outposts' *Due to the difficulty of effectively supporting and defending Outposts in star systems close to the enemy's home fleet, the leaders of each faction will no longer authorize their deployment **Colonial Fleet Command will no longer authorize Outpost deployment in the following star systems: 69 Otaan, 68 Lepporis, Zeidan, 74 Imsidia, Anachron, 21 Tiche and Spectris **Cylon Fleet Command will no longer authorize Outpost deployment in the following star systems: Sigma Lyraes, Marsamxett, Epsilon Iordiani, Balent, Wegelin, Tau Carinai and Omicron Percei **Star systems where friendly Outposts cannot be deployed are indicated on the Outpost Progress displays on the Sector Map and the main HUD with 'N/A' *The rate at which a faction's Outpost Progress decays will now scale with the faction's Sector Control rating – the more Outposts and Mining Ships a faction has deployed, the higher the rate at which its Outpost Progress will decay *When an Outpost is forced to withdraw due to enemy attack, there will now be a delay of 1 hour before it can be recalled, while it undergoes repairs **The Outpost Progress displays for star systems where friendly Outposts are currently unavailable due to enemy action will be replaced with 'Outpost Repairing: ' *Both factions have upgraded the weapon systems on their Outposts in an effort to provide a more effective defense against enemy attack 'Assignments' *The Tylium Extraction Assignment now requires slightly more Tylium to be mined (increased from 12,500 to 15,000 at Level 20) *The Titanium Extraction Assignment now requires slightly less Titanium to be mined (reduced from 12,500 to 10,000 at Level 20) *Due to the increase in frequency of Merit drops from defeated players and the reduction in the number of enemy player kills required to complete it in the previous Update, the Merit reward for the Disrupt Enemy Operations Assignment has been reduced (from 600 to 450 at Level 20) *When completing an Assignment, a pop-up window will now show you exactly what rewards you received 'Star Systems' *Several NPC spawns have been adjusted to ensure that they are of an appropriate Level for the Threat Level of their star system 'Docking' *After docking at a friendly Outpost, Base or Flagship, it will now take 60 seconds for your ship to be prepared for launch – the time remaining is displayed on the Undock button on the HUD (this change prevents certain exploits related to docking) 'Logout' *When logging out of the game while in space, a ship's engine and Power systems will now be disabled (this change is intended to avoid certain exploits related to logging out in combat) 'FACTION BALANCE' Main updates: 'Cylon Bonuses' *The bonus for new Cylon characters has been changed from +50% XP for the first 10 days to +25% XP, loot drops and mining yield for the first 10 days *The ammunition received from the Cylon version of the Supply Allocation Assignment has been returned to HESC rounds and CR warheads ('green tips') 'CONSUMABLE ITEMS' Main updates: 'Boosters' *A new Merit Booster is now available that doubles all Merit income for 24 hours (the 1000/day limit on total Merit income will still apply, however) *Boosters that provide bonuses for a duration will now 'stack', and more than one can be activated at the same time 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'Pilot Log' *A 'Bonuses' tab has been added to the Pilot Log window to provide details of any bonuses a pilot is currently receiving from Boosters and other sources, and how much longer the bonus will last for 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates: 'Escorts' *The FTL Range of the Halberd and Liche has been increased to 7.5 Light Years 'Missiles' *A small XP reward has been added for shooting down missiles launched by enemy players 'HOTFIX' A Hotfix has been applied to all servers: 'GAMEPLAY' 'Docking' *The docking timer has been reduced to 5 seconds while we work on improving the system 'Outposts' *Fixed a bug that was causing Sector Control to be calculated incorrectly and led to Outpost Progress decay rates being much higher than intended (as Outpost Progress decay is now proportional to a faction's Sector Control score) Category:Beta Category:Updates